


Readjustment

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Like really I won't be surprised if this is canon, PTSD, Readjustment to society, the MC is really strong willed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Fujimaru Ritsuka tries to hype himself up for his first day of school after all the events of Chaldea





	Readjustment

School was much noisier than he remembered, filled with more people than he'd interacted with for the past year, could he really do this? 

As his thoughts swirled and filled with his anxieties, he felt his gut pool with the same dread that always came when he prepared to enter a singularity. 

But thankfully he had experience in dealing with that emotion and ruthlessly stomped it down and honed it into the fierce determination that had served him well and helped him go through every singularity with Chaldea.

He could do this, he just had to breathe.

Breath in,

Breathe out.

He just had to breathe and go for it, he had already faced much worse than high school, much worse than trying to go back to his peers, whose faces and voices were already a blur to him, and trying to pretend that everything was normal.

That he, himself, was normal.

That he didn't face down Gods and Demons, Monsters of myth and legend with the Heroes and Villains that defined eras of humanity, that he had already faced wonders and horrors beyond compare that made everything in this modern era totally pale in comparison. 

No, this was not a problem, he could do this.

He just had to try.

And so, with another deep breath, Ritsuka Fujimaru steeled himself and walked through the iron gates of his high school.

Ready to begin another journey.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think about it, it's really messed up that the MC, who is 16 by the way, has to go through the entirety of FGOs events
> 
> Especially the Lostbelts


End file.
